Sword Art Online (español)
by Arthuread
Summary: Esta es la primera vez que escribo y lo quise compartir con ustedes. Mi historia trata de toda la situación que sucede con el juego Sword Art Online y la sobre vivencia de mi personaje quien soy yo mismo. Es decir, es la historia como si yo participara en los eventos que se pudieron apreciar en el anime. Dependiendo de sus reviews seguire escribiendo mas capitulos.
1. Chapter 1: El comienzo de una aventura

Sword Art Online

Capítulo I  
El comienzo de una aventura Virtual

"Sword Art Online", así se llama el nuevo videojuego MMORPG (massively multiplayer online role-playing game_)_ que fue lanzado oficialmente al mercado unos cuantos meses atrás en Japón. Este juego, tuvo una gran fama por su avanzada tecnología y calidad de juego ya que poseía un ambiente virtual completo. La información del gran juego era difundida por todas las revistas de videojuegos y paginas por internet. El juego solo necesitaba de un Nerve Guear el cual es un casco especializado que tiene acceso a internet, para poder entrar al juego, y también se conecta al cerebro para mas realismo durante se esté conectado, permitiendo al usuario que se sienta completamente dentro del juego como si fuera la vida real. Además, estaba comprobado por científicos que era seguro y saludable para el uso de todo el público, así que se dio la noticia que el juego, junto con el Nerv Guear, llegara a todos los países del mundo.

Cuando me entere de la gran noticia comencé a pensar en una manera de cómo obtener, tanto el Nerv Guear, como el juego, y recordé que mi tío que se encontraba en Estados Unidos le debía dinero a mi madre y se acercaba mi cumpleaños; Dado esta particular situación, decidí aprovecharla, llamando a mi tío y explicándole todo lo que sucedía (después de que mi madre estuviera de acuerdo también). Luego de un largo rato convenciéndolo, logre mi objetivo y accedió a conseguírmelo y enviármelo lo más pronto posible, prometiendo que estaría en mis manos antes del día de inicio del servidor. Sin embargo, los días pasaban y yo me empecé a preocupar porque no me habían llamado ni nada por el estilo.

El dichoso día llego. Me levante de mi cama un poco deprimido, ya que mi tío todavía no me había enviado las cosas que le había pedido. Estaba casi completamente convencido de que no lo consiguió; pero unos minutos después de que me desperté escuche que sonó el teléfono pero no lo fui a contestar.

-Aaaaarturoooo, Veen un momento por favor- Mi madre me hablaba desde el piso de abajo asi que fui a ver que quería con pasos lentos.

-Dime Mama-

-Llamo tu tía que acaba de llegar de Estados Unidos y me pidió que te dijera que tiene un paquete para ti que te envió tu tío-. Mi estado de ánimo cambio de repente.

-Ya vengo entonces- Me dirigí a abrir la puerta a toda prisa y fui corriendo a casa de mi tia que quedaba como a 5 kilómetros de la mía; tenía una bicicleta pero estaba tan emocionado que no me acorde.

Luego de unas horas volví a mi casa con una caja de tamaño mediana y con la respiración muy agitada.

-Estoy en casa- Mi madre respondió algo mientras subía las escaleras pero no logre entender.

Entre a mi cuarto y puse la caja en el suelo. Después de prender la computadora, abrí la caja y lo primero que vi fue una revista con la imagen del Nerve Guear como portada; lo tire a la cama. Luego saque el NG que estaba dentro de una bolsa de plástico (protección) y con mucho cuidado lo coloque encima de mi cama.

-Primero lo primero-

Me senté en la silla que estaba frente de la computadora y abrí, en la primera pagina, la revista que estaba en la caja; resulto ser una guía para utilizar el Nerv Guear, como instalarlo, desconexión, consejos, explicación científica y entre otras cosas. Tarde en leer todo el libro 45 minutos aproximadamente, ya estaba cansado de estar sentado y me pare un rato y saque el Nerv Guear de la bolsa que lo protegía y me lo puse en la cabeza notando que me quedaba perfecto. Recordé que había que calibrarlo y sincronizarlo, entonces agarre el cable que ya estaba conectado al Nerv Guear y conecte lo que estaba en el otro extremo a la entrada de internet del computador. En la pantalla me salió una ventana diciendo que tenía que instalar el programa, efectivamente eso lo había leído en el libro y mientras se instalaba me puse el casco nuevamente y en los visores vi unas palabras que decían "calibrar" junto con dos opciones que decían "OK" y "Cancelar". Obviamente le di a ok y me concentre en seguir todas las indicaciones que me daban.

Al finalizar la instalación del programa y la calibración estaba listo para entrar. Dedique una mirada al reloj que señalaba las 12 del medio día.

-Jugare hasta las 6 de la tarde y luego me desconecto. Sera mejor que le avise a mi madre antes de entre porque sino el regaño no será nada bonito-

Me quede un tiempo en mi cuarto pensando sobre varias cosas que me distrajeron del juego. En el colegio me llamaban friki y sin vida social por decir que me gustaba jugar videojuegos y tener chapas en el bolso de animes que me gustaban. Nunca me llego a gustar el colegio, ni las personas que lo conformaban, creo que tampoco yo les agradaba. No era un estudiante estrella pero tampoco un estudiante mediocre, solo era yo, con notas regulares tratando de sobrevivir a todas esas personas. Sin embargo tuve mucha suerte al conocer a alguien que se volvió mi amigo compartiendo los mismos gustos, y ahora que ya nos graduamos del bachillerato aprovecharemos al máximo las vacaciones para poder jugar ya que cuando entremos a la universidad no tendremos mucho tiempo para divertirnos. Me pregunto…

-Que estará haciendo?-

*golpean la puerta*

-Arturo que bajes comer, ¿estás sordo o qué?- La voz de mi hermano. Esa voz la podría reconocer a kilómetros de distancia.

-Ya voy- dije mientras me dirigía a la puerta.

-Apúrate entonces-

Tuve que dejar para despues el Nerv Guear y el juego mientras almorzaba, Sin embargo no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que ese sería mi último almuerzo con mi familia.


	2. Chapter 2: El pueblo de los comienzos

Sword Art Online

Capítulo II

El Pueblo De Los Comienzos

Kayaba Akihiko era el nombre del creador del maravilloso juego virtual conocido como SAO. Dicho juego, junto con el Nerv Guear, forman el equipo perfecto para crear el mejor juego hasta ahora, permitiendo a los jugadores disfrutar al máximo el juego como en la vida real, ya que el Nerv Guear se encarga de estimular los 5 sentidos del ser humano. Otra característica del juego es que no hay magia; en realidad, es el único juego MMORPG que no posee ningún tipo de magia. Las armas solo son espadas, lanzas, cuchillos, y entre otras cosas similares. Estas características me llamaban mucho la atención y es por eso que estaba tan emocionado de poder participar en este juego tan peculiar y magnifico.

Ya había terminado de almorzar y me levante agradeciendo por la comida.

-Gracias madre. Iré a jugar y regresare antes de las 7 para cenar- Me fui a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta.

Después de revisar que estaba todo listo para entrar al juego, agarre el Nerv Guear, pero justo cuando me lo iba a poner sonó mi celular, así que lo agarre y conteste.

-Hola, amigo- Era mi único amigo Juan. Nos conocimos durante la secundaria, haciéndonos amigos al descubrir que teníamos los mismos gustos como el anime y los videojuegos. Desde entonces, juntos jugamos juegos online tratando de escapar de la vida real.

-Hey-

-Oye, estás listo para entrar en el juego?-

-Claro, estaba por entrar-

-Ok, entonces te esperare cerca de la plaza central-

Acto seguido deje mi celular en el escritorio y me acosté en mi cama con el Nerv Guear puesto. Podía ver del lado derecho del visor una batería con un rayo encima indicando que estaba cargado, y del lado izquierdo veía la hora que marcaban la 1 en punto de la tarde. Respire profundo y dije las palabras para conectarme.

-Link Start-

Después de decir estas palabras, aparecieron muchos colores moviéndose por unos segundos, hasta que desaparecieron y solo podía ver un color blanco. Apareció un teclado delante de mí y como una especie de ventana donde decía "username" y "Password". Primero escribí mi contraseña que lo utilizaba para todo y como nombre de usuario coloque "Daisuke" ya que me gustaba ese nombre en japonés. Normalmente, tardo mucho pensando cual será el nombre, pero esta vez ya tenía meses con el nombre decidido; además era perfecto, porque la mayoría de las personas no utilizaba su nombre real en los juegos así que era muy probable que estuviera disponible. Cuando el di a "Enter" me acepto el nombre y la contraseña, y me apareció unas opciones para elegir el sexo y personalizar mi avatar o, mejor dicho, mi personaje en el juego. Solo se podía cambiar el color de la camisa, los ojos, la piel y el cabello, la estatura y el tipo de cabello. Yo elegí el color de la camisa negra y el cabello en forma de pinchos como los de un punk para jugarle una broma a mi amigo, total, más adelante podría cambiarlo; Sin embargo todo lo demás lo deje como ya estaba predeterminado ya que el Nerv Guear se había calibrado y podía colocarme con las mismas características que yo poseía en el mundo real.

Por último me apareció una ventana donde me pedía que confirmara mis datos si estaban correctos, así que le di a la opción "OK" y se oscureció todo, me sentía muy raro, como si estuviera flotando. Luego aparecieron unas letras que decían "Welcome to Sword Art Online". Solo duro unos segundos; luego se desapareció lentamente y cuando se desapareció por completo, empecé a escuchar unos murmullos y me di cuenta que tenía los ojos cerrados así que los abrí y pude ver una gran cantidad de gente.

Estaba en el pueblo de los comienzos y estaba maravillado con todo lo que me encontraba, las personas, el cielo, mis manos, todo era como si fuera en la vida real. Me preguntaba que clases de cosas me encontraría en un lugar como este, tan cercano a la vida real.

-Cierra la boca- Cuando escuche esas palabras busque de donde provenía esa voz y era de alguien que estaba recostado de una pared con los brazos cruzados. La voz se me hacia familiar.

Espero que les guste este capitulo también, ya pronto se acerca la acción. Les agradeceré muchos los reviews para mejorar y para seguir escribiendo esta historia ... saludos y gracias por leer *estado actual: "escribiendo tercer capitulo"


	3. Capitulo 3: Comienza la diversion?

Sword Art Online

Capítulo III

Comienza la diversión?

Reconocí que era Juan por una extraña razón. Él era una persona grande y alta para mí en la vida real pero su personaje era mucho más grande y parecía mucho más fuerte.

-Llegas tarde!-

-Lo siento, lo siento- respondí mientras me acercaba con dificultad a él ya que todavía no me acostumbraba a ese mundo.

-Oye, ¿PERO QUE TE PASO EN LA CABEZA?!- Reí un largo rato y luego le respondí

-No te asustes, elegí este aspecto porque quería sorprenderte, y veo que lo logre. No te preocupes luego lo cambiare- Dije con una sonrisa.

-Estás loco, ¿lo sabías?-

-see see. Bueno ¿qué has averiguado?-

-Vamos a comprar algún arma y en el camino te voy informando-

Mientras nos dirigíamos al mercado central mi amigo me explicaba algunas cosas que nos serian muy útiles.

-Las normas son iguales al que un juego normal en línea. Estarás a salvo en los pueblos y ciudades, se pondrán tener duelos entre otros jugadores, el dinero se llama "Col", los jugadores tienen un indicador verde en la cabeza, así podremos diferenciar entre jugadores y NPC, para ganar el juego hay que superar los 100 pisos y para subir cada piso hay que derrotar a un jefe aunque eso ya tu lo sabías. Tu vida, tu experiencia, tu nivel y tú nombre lo puedes ver de lado izquierdo superior-

-¿y cómo veo tus datos?-

-Están a un lado de mi cabeza. Muy pocos saben esta información porque lo ignoran.-

-oh si es cierto. Es-tein…- Me costaba leerlo y lo pronuncie por silaba.

-Si Estein, aunque se escribe Stain-

-Tú siempre con nombres raros-

-cállate!. Ya llegamos- Efectivamente estábamos en un lugar donde habían tiendas por doquier vendiendo diferentes tipos de cosas.

Nos detuvimos en una donde vendían armas y las observamos por un momento. Cuando ya vimos todo, yo decidí comprarme una espada corta y ligera ya que no tenía mucho dinero y Stain se compro una especie de martillo o mazo que también no era muy grande, ni muy larga; Sin embargo era pesada.

-Oh, se me olvido decirte algo realmente importante. El menú!, donde está tu información básica, tus objetos, habilidades y todas esas cosas. Para abrirlo tienes que desplazar tu mano de arriba abajo enfrente de ti. Te mostrare!- Acto seguido con su mano derecha, por encima de su cabeza, lo desplazo hacia abajo produciendo como consecuencia la parición de unos círculos.

-Que interesante. Ahora lo intentare yo- Repetí los mismos movimientos y aparecieron 5 círculos enfrente de mí y en cada círculo detalle que tenían una imagen diferente; y eso no es todo, a un lado de los círculos se encontraba un cuadro con la imagen de una figura humana.

-Estamos listos. Ahora iremos al campo oeste que allí se encuentran los primeros monstruos por eliminar-

Comenzamos a caminar en dirección a la salida oeste del pueblo de los comienzos y durante el recorrido veía maravillado las casas, tiendas y hasta a los NPC. Todo parecía tan real que no lo podía creer. Podía sentir los pasos que daba y lo que tocaba, escuchar el ambiente y las voces de las personas, me sentía verdaderamente afortunado por tan maravilloso espectáculo que estaba presenciando; sin embargo estaba tan distraído que me aleje de mi amigo y lo perdí de vista, pero luego me grito y señalándome con la mano pude ver que se encontraba ya en la salida del pueblo.

Llegamos a un campo invadido totalmente por el color verde del pasto y en algunos lugares se veían unas cuantas cascadas; Era simplemente hermoso. También observamos los monstruos que no eran tan monstruos sino unos jabalís merodeando por el campo verde.

-Matemos algunos jabalís para subir rápido de nivel-

-Me parece bien querido compañero- respondió mi amigo mientras nos dirigíamos a donde estaban esos animales. Pero Stain se adelanto y dio el primer golpe con su martillo haciendo que el pobre animal dejara salir un chillido. Después de ese golpe corrí para bloquear el ataque del animal hacia mi amigo pero era muy fuerte y solo conseguí desviarlo.

-Es demasiado fuerte, no nos confiemos- Dije mientras señalaba su barra de vida la cual estaba casi completa.

-PERO QUE…?, el daño que le hice fue mínimo!- Stein se notaba impresionado y le cambio la cara rápidamente, como si estuviera asustado.

-De seguro es porque estamos empezando pero esto es una exageración-

-Pues lo destruiré- Dijo mientras iba corriendo hacia el jabalí pero el jabalí reacciono y ataco primero dándole una gran embestida en todo el estomago el cual produjo que mi amigo callera al suelo gritando de dolor.

-No se supone que no debería de dolerte?- lo mire con indiferencia

-oh!. Cierto, jeje es la costumbre de seguro-

-Claro, eres muy estúpido par…- Y de repente siento un golpe en las piernas. Era el jabalí que me ataco mientras estaba distraído. Me levanto del piso y por la velocidad en la que iba hizo que mi cuerpo diera una voltereta en el aire y volví a caer al piso de espalda.

-tsk, que descuidado. Ciertamente no puedes evitar creer que te duele- Dije mientras me levantaba con dificultad.

-Jajajajaja, te lo dije amigo!-

Al levantarme noto que no estamos solos ya que vi a dos personas peleando también con un jabalí. Estaba muy lejos para poder leer sus nombres pero al parecer el de cabello largo y azul le estaba explicando algo a su compañero el cual tenía una banda roja en la cabeza.

-Stain!, necesito que detengas al jabalí lo mas que puedas!-

-Eh?-

-Quizás pueda descubrir como derrotarlo-

-Pero porque yo?, que vas hacer?, A DONDE VAS?-

Me acerque un poco más a donde estaban los dos muchachos y me concentre en escuchar tratando de evitar los gritos de mi amigo desesperado.

-"Si realizas el movimiento inicial correctamente, y activas tu sword skill"- Dijo el de cabello azul mientras sostenía un pequeña roca en la mano derecha. Acto seguido la piedra brillo con un color rojo y lanzo la piedra hacia el jabalí con quienes estaban peleando.

-"El sistema se asegurara de que la técnica haga efecto."- Su compañero parece que todavía no logra entender.

-"Añade una pequeña pausa, y cuando sientas que la habilidad comienza a activarse déjalo explotar"- Después de que dijo esas palabras, el de cabello rojo se puso en posición llevándose la pequeña espada que tenia sobre el hombro y después de que brillara igual que la piedra, se dirigió hacia el jabalí logrando, con un solo golpe, la destrucción del jabalie. Estaba impresionado y quise intentarlo así que volví con mi amigo.

-AYUDAMEEEEE!-  
-Voy voy solo resiste un poco más- Imite los movimientos que había aprendido y lleve mi espada al lado izquierdo de mi cuerpo y me concentre; al instante mi espada empezó a brillar y corriendo fui a atacar-

-Listo, Alejatee!- Acto seguido mi amigo se alejo con un salto y yo pude pasar mi espada desde la cabeza hasta la cola del jabalí que nos estaba atacando y así finalmente el pequeño animal desapareció. Stain estaba impresionado por lo que vio y se acerco a mi.

-Daisuke como hiciste eso?-

-no es tan difícil-

-Me enseñaras, ¿verdad?-

-No, es muy secreto-

-Que queee?-

-jajaja mentira mentira, te enseñare pero dame un momento- Fui a donde estaban los dos jóvenes pero ya se habían ido, así que regrese con mi compañero.

-vamos a buscar más monstruos-

Después de enseñarle la sword skill nos quedamos allí hasta el atardecer que me tenía que ir.

-El atardecer también es muy hermoso aquí-

-si es cierto-

-Bueno me tengo que ir, le prometí a mamá que regresaría antes de la cena-

-oh bueno entonces jugamos mañana a la misma hora?-

-sí, yo te llamo-

Acto seguido abrí el menú pero algo no andaba bien.

-Daisuke, QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?!.

_  
Muchas gracias por leer este tercer capitulo ...  
Lamento haberme tardado tanto pero estas vacaciones no parecieron vacaciones con tantas cosas que eh tenido que hacer y ademas ya comencé clases así que sera un poco complicado pero poco a poco jeje...

Espero sus reviews y de nuevo gracias por leer n.n


End file.
